


artistic ventures. (changlix)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: AU, M/M, changlix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seo changbin is a tattoo artist who prefers to do body art over any other. so just how he ended up designing the cover art of an up-and-coming rock/rap band for aspiring songwriter lee felix was beyond him.





	artistic ventures. (changlix)

Letting his pencil rest on the wooden desk, Changbin leans back in his chair with a long sigh. He rolls his head to stretch out his neck, having been sat in his hunched over state of sketch for over three hours now. Various balls of paper are scattered in loose piles around his working area of the back of his tattoo studio. In front of him lay a few designs that he is relatively proud of, and he hopes the person who wanted such things drawn for them is happy too.

Picking up his phone from the table nearby, Changbin opens up the camera, snapping a few photos of each individual piece. Such photos weren't the quality of which his photographer friend Seungmin would be happy with, yet, such drawings weren't meant to have had high quality photos taken of them, especially not whilst still on paper. Changbin aimlessly taps his foot and hums a tune as he opens up the KakaoTalk app on his phone. Scrolling through the list of contacts, he highlights the name of the one contact he wanted and starts up a chat.

Changbin sends through the photos of his pieces with a short message attached. Nothing too elaborate, just a simple 'Hope they were to your liking.' with an offer to change the designs if the client so needed, but such a promise was an empty one as Changbin, quite frankly, didn't want to change such pieces and lose him even more time.

A reply from the client was sent shortly after. A simple reply in return, a word of thanks with a smiling emoji attached. Changbin makes a small noise of what he defines as approval, and others would define as possible sarcasm. He then puts his phone back in his pocket, turns off the light attached to his desk and stands up. Grabbing his jacket from a little locker near the door that lead into the shop itself, Changbin doesn't forget his drawings before he leaves for the night. His days wages in his pocket, Changbin steps out into the spring night streets of Seoul to lock up his shop.

Music fills his ears as Changbin walks; a rough guitar and an even rougher rap which comfortably suits the rather intimidating tattoo artist. It was a Saturday night, and, whilst most of his friends were out partying or doing any other social activity that involved long hours of things that would be forgotten by daybreak, Changbin was heading home. He'd had a long day with long jobs to take care of, and wanted nothing more than to get home, take a hot shower, order some takeout and chill out with some TV before inevitably passing out.

Changbin has a very set routine he liked to follow. So, just how he came about designing an album cover for an up-and-coming rock band (that featured more rap than anything else of the genre) was beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, its me. 
> 
> i.. barely post to ao3. i barely even look at ao3. i barely have the time to write fics anymore, but writing is literally my only talent. 
> 
> so, if you want this fic updated regularly, please bother me on my twitter and i will try to write something for this au because goddamn. i love this idea. 
> 
> twitter; softhyunjin_  
> instagram (if you really want it. i barely post there either); softhyunjin_
> 
> anyway, enjoy this very short opening. xoxo


End file.
